Weather Record
by doremimamu
Summary: Make a wish, never look back. AU
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

 **A boy on Monday**

Class was cancelled.

Standing in front of the empty room, she felt stupid for not listening to the weather-forecast and busting her ass through the terrible storm. With a defeated sigh, she slumped onto the front seat.

 _I will go once the storm is over._

Less than a minute later, there were rushing steps followed with disappointed grunt from a dark haired guy she was familiar with.

"What the-!"

Realizing he wasn't alone, he halted his speech.

Honestly she had never expected anybody to show up under this shitty weather. She was an exception though, as her friends always mentioned jokingly, it was scary how dense she could be.

 _Well, this guy must be denser than me then,_ she decided. And it seemed true since he didn't move from the spot and kept staring at her in confusion.

"You're also coming for nothing, huh?" she tried to make the situation less awkward.

"Yeah..." He finally said, running his fingers through his wet hair. "I guess I am."

"I have tissue," she offered. "Would you like some?"

He strode, entering the room to take them. "Thanks."

She expected him to say good bye when he had done drying himself. He didn't. Instead he took a seat three chairs to her right.

"You don't have your drawing tube today," she pointed out.

Like every Architecture student, he usually had one with him. Actually, he was the only student from that major who happened to attend the class full of Business students.

"Yeah..." He looked as if he was thinking before continuing, "I left them in the studio."

She hummed. "I thought as much. I'm Historia, and you are?"

"Eren."

.

.

.

 **Shaman**

The next day was sunny as if the storm yesterday had never happened. She got her pinafore on, strolling through the bustling park on her class break.

Her cellphone vibrating. Probably another invitation from her friends. Her answer would always be in line of 'Maybe next time' which was her polite way of saying never. Not bothering to check, she continued her people-watching.

This time of the day was always her favorite. There's just something calm and peaceful about being unnoticed in the crowded place.

Inheriting her mother's good look and her father's name, her whole life felt like a show. She drew attention easily. People flocked to be her friends like joining a popular club. It was fun until the point between genuine and fake blurred and she no longer could see clearly...

— _Literally what happened the next second._

She could have sworn she hadn't seen anybody in front her, but here she was, fumbling back, but a strong arm caught her easily.

The owner of the strong arm was a man on his late thirties. His dark hair hid his face and he was very, very tall.

"Thank you," she said, dumbfounded— _not everyday a girl run into a tall, handsome, dark stranger..._

"Are you in a hurry, Historia?"

The use of her name sent alarm through her brain. She abruptly stepped back.

"Do I know you?"

The man kept his cold facade, but there was something familiar about him she couldn't quite place.

And his eyes... She had never seen anything like them. There was an inferno there.

"You can call me Kruger. I came to grant your wish."

...

She blinked.

It was raining. Her jeans clung like a second skin. The car horn woke her up. Blood pounding on her ears, eyes wide open, she slowly became aware of her surrounding.

"You forgot to bring an umbrella?"

She turned to her right. Eren the Architecture student was sheltering her from the rain with his umbrella.

"Are you alright? You're so pale—Hey!"

" _Consider it done," was the last thing she heard before the darkness took over._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fever**

She never understood those people. A boy walked her home and they thought a relationship had just begun. This wasn't a teenage romance movie.

But then, on Monday she met him in class. He had his drawing tube and was oblivious to the look her friends threw him. It kind of drove her mad.

Weekend came slower. A guy from Architecture department had invited her to a party which she okay-ed out of habit. One thing on her mind: she might run into Monday boy outside of their usual class.

They did meet. He was in companion of a blond and a dark-haired girl. She was surrounded by her cliques. When she was able to get away, she took her time lingering in the garden until he approached her.

"I've been looking for you," he told her.

She sat still on the swing, trying to dispel the woozy feeling on her stomach. Here in the quiet garden, the noise was muted. The party seemed like light years away.

He leaned down until they were face to face. She saw his eyes and wondered. They were so much different than before. _Were they always this intense...red?_

"That day—that stormy day—you came to the class on purpose, didn't you?" she spoke up nervously. "That's why you didn't have your drawing tube."

There was something so obviously disconnecting about his presence in the class. And being dense, she had only realized it now.

He slowly smiled, eyes shining with mirth. _Dangerous_ , her mind warned her, and she suddenly felt very conscious in her little summer dress.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Her memory was a bit fuzzy—maybe alcohol did that to her—but that night, she dreamed about the Devil himself...

 _Mr. Kruger had appeared out of nowhere. On his palm, there was a tiny red pill._

 _She took it into her mouth._

 _The butterflies on wallpaper were turning alive. She tasted freedom and her stomach pooled with something else._

" _You're going into the eye of the storm," he whispered._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blackout**

"Look what the cat dragged in."

She ignored her friends, sitting on her usual seat.

"Did you have fun with Yeager? It's the first time you ditched us for a boy."

"Speaking of him, he hasn't showed up yet," someone else quipped in.

.

.

.

 _He came like a storm._

 _And then he was gone._

 _Breaking back through the atmosphere._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Memento**

The next Monday, the city caught in the storm again, but the last thing she wanted was to stay at home. She didn't realize where she was going. Her feet brought her here. Classroom 104.

What did she expect? Ghost? Nothing scared her anymore.

The storm was still going strong, slapping the trees, rattling the windows. The sky cackled like a maniac and she found herself crying without noise.

.

.

.

Her head throbbed.

A nurse hovered over her. "You've been sleeping for hours, dear. Someone found you unconscious and brought you to this hospital. What did you do walking around in the middle of the storm?"

"Ah..." she rasped, honestly she had no recollection, "...just trying to go home..."

The nurse shook her head. "You're not supposed to do that in your condition."

She looked at the woman incredulously before it clicked on her mind.

 _Lately she wasn't feeling like herself. Something had rearranged her palate and took over her body._

In that moment, everything was spinning, yet so clear... The thunder came crashing, her stomach twisting. The nurse's eyes swept over the chart before looking at her critically.

"Aren't you much too young to have a child?"

.

.

.

" _I want a connection. Not just any connection... An unbreakable one. Can you really grant my wish?"_

" _You'd be surprised at what I'm capable to do."_

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

 **The other guy**

The first time Erwin Smith saw her, he should have left her— _the_ _girl picked a peculiar weather to stroll by sans umbrella._ But he didn't.

"You brought a VVIP," Hange Zoe informed him. As the doctor who was treating the girl, she was privy to such information and more...

 _A Reiss. Pregnant. Unidentified father._

There was something about tragedy that got to him. He would blame it on curiosity—every writer has it—that he was determined to see how her story end.

.

.

.

He was able to get Historia Reiss' consent to "collect material for his manuscript" and came by every three days.

Between interviews and observations, he witnessed the melancholy on her face, registering thoughts of a girl waiting in his head.

 _She was going to be stuck for a while._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The worst thing of having Reiss as a family was that her parents were so used to look for their own interests they turned blind to others—hers included.

They didn't need to say anything, to threaten her, to smash her against the wall. They had purposely left her there to break on her own, and she took her frustrations in secret.

The moment he caught sight of her inside the janitor room, sinking on her knees with tears streaming down her face, the words conflict of interests tugged at him.

"Stop crying in the dark room." This wasn't the first time she did it.

"Then stop coming here all the time," she shot back.

He was unperturbed by her words, but she took his silence as a bad sign.

"I'm sorry, it's just—" She didn't continue. _Would it be terrible if she blamed it on hormones?_

"I don't think you are." He offered a hand to help her stand. "Do you still vomit?"

"Once every three hours." Her breathing ragged, residue from crying. "...Maybe not for long now."

 _Her parents had cornered her, as he learned from Hange, either taking the immediate solution or keeping the baby and be on her own._

The silence accompanied them to her room.

She sat on the bed right away and said nothing when he didn't leave.

Watching her, he began to feel like a hypocrite. He was supposed to write about tragedy, not getting involved in one.

"You might want to confess who the father is," he said after a while, then considering her glare, quickly added, "A friendly suggestion. At least you'd suffer with a company."

Her face softened.

"You know what I want to do?"

He didn't know.

"I want to go back to university. I hardly know anybody who always said hi to me. But I suppose it's never late to start learning to appreciate other people, and not to take everything for granted. And of course study well so I can graduate with honors. And..." she paused, "...What do you think?"

Outside, the rain was about to fall. He could tell from the smell of the air just as he sensed her unwillingness to actually do all the things she had mentioned.

"You're young, _really_ young. There are things you have to learn the hard way. But not this time."

"...And gamble my future?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The rain hit the pavement in staccato movement. There was a strange calmness coming from her.

"Do you believe in Devil, Mr. Smith?"

 **Stigmata**

Eren Yeager was charming in his own cheeky way. He wasn't born from money, probably from some questionable family (who moved places every few months?), and too straightforward he might have rubbed people the wrong way.

Normally, she would likely to avoid that kind of person. But then—she sprawled out on her back with him on top, his bed smelled like soap and the TV was still on, and she completely forgot how to politely turn him down.

.

.

.

 _People around her said he was the son of a prominent figure in a dissident group. She had a difficult time believing them. But it began to make sense why he and his brother couldn't stay in one place for long. Their father had passed away, but the stigma was still there._

When two girls from their class were coming, she found herself scurrying away from him while acting busy with her phone.

He waited until both of them were gone before asked, "Are you embarassed to be seen with me?"

She dropped the act in an instant, and he hit her with the truth.

"You know I can't change my family."

She clamped down.

 _She too, didn't want to be like her family—close-minded and superficial. But she grew up that way and couldn't help seeing things through their eyes..._

Whatever it was that made them come together, it was a lot easier when people didn't use his father to define him.

 **From half-remembered afternoon**

The rain had stopped. The sunset was filtered through the curtain, cloaking the room in warm orange hue.

 _All her life she had been taught she was the kind of girl nobody allowed to touch. But a boy with too many secrets did more than just touch. Her family would definitely disapprove and the last thing she wanted was-_

"I'll help you to find him if that's what you want," Erwin offered.

Her resolve was slipping away. She didn't think she had it in her to keep going.

 _Isn't something better to be left behind?_

But she couldn't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

 **Limbo**

Lately she had been having the same dream...

 _It was always started at sunset when everything was soaked in orange. A girl and a boy were sitting side by side. There was a shining object on the girl's hand._

" _I know this model is flawed. But I don't want to fix it..."_

" _He's going to scold you for keeping that thing in the loop."_

" _...it's okay." The girl held the object close to her chest. It was a prism. From afar it flashed like a signal._

" _This one is special..."_

 _As soon as the girl said that, the flash became brighter, blinding but also revealing something._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He had seen more than enough suspicious men surrounding his late father and older brother to be cautious. This man had struck him as odd. For the starter, his eyes were sort of blood color...

 _Nah. Must be the sunset._

"Zeke is out of town," he lied right away. "If you have bussiness with him, just come back later."

It was four in the afternoon. The sun casting shadow over the man's face making it hard to see his expression, but he was clearly unwavered. Jutting his chin up, the man casually made a gesture to the carton boxes and scattered things behind the half-opened door.

"You're going to move again, aren't you?"

He was few months away from being nineteen. For a second he imagined—he was unsure—his earliest childhood memory: waking up inside a cramped truck, head leaning against Zeke's shoulder...

"Yeah..." he sighed in resignation, lowering his guard. "If we could stop moving every three months, that would be great."

They had originally come from a small city. As their father kept doing whatever he believed, they managed to learn pretty much to make peace with this— _If you could call it—_ life.

The worse was, even after their father had passed away, the stone-throwing (he had lost count of how many broken windows), the vandalism (before seven, he had learned all manner of indecent words), and the terror calls hadn't stopped.

.

.

.

He had wasted fifteen minutes staring at an empty spot in front of him.

The sunlight felt like a bleach on his face, he needed to shut the door, but he couldn't get it out of his head.

" _Don't despair, Eren." He heard him saying. "You may have your answer soon."_

 **Finders keepers**

It all began after his first two weeks at the university. One afternoon, the boys were rating the girls their year without pulling punches. He was seated behind them and overheard Reiner Braun uttering a name. He was expecting another five, six or seven when the overly critical Jean Kirschtein, without hesitation, offered a perfect ten and nobody opposed.

"Who's that?"

Being new, he wasn't familiar with who's who.

"Historia Reiss from Bussiness. You'll know when you see her," Armin Arlert bashfully told him.

.

.

.

Everybody's expectation was wrong. He didn't see what they saw. She got forced smiles from trying too hard and bored stares that matched her inside. Just the kind of person he would either hate or like—it was always extremes with him. And he hadn't hated her yet.

At first, he convinced himself that he mustn't be the only guy who noticed a pretty girl in the room. She was so devastatingly pretty—there were other pretty girls too, but Historia especially so, in a way that made him feel like a stalker.

But.

That was not all.

He had seen her strolling alone in the park, invicible to the crowd. Sunnies and bottled water. Book and a pack of camels. Sometimes nothing and she looked sad. He had a feeling she didn't want people to find out this side of her. And maybe he liked her like that.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He thought to give his curiosity a chance before he moved again somewhere. It would not hurt anyone.

"Why the heck did you sign up for Macro Economy?" Jean asked in wonder.

He pursed his lips, annoyed. "Stop breathing down on me, horse."

With a loud tsk, Jean walked away. The horse was nosy... and right.

As if being an insomniac Architecture student was not hard enough, he picked another class unrelated to his studies. There was a reason he couldn't say though.

Nothing happened when he just kept watching, waiting... Things didn't work that way.

.

.

.

Friday night at Reiner's party, she had all the evidence set out for him, yet had never come to the right conclusion until this moment.

 _"That day—that stormy day—you came to the class on purpose, didn't you?" she spoke up nervously. "That's why you didn't have your drawing tube."_

Kinda forgot what he had said, but she ended up in his bedroom. One minute they were talking about his brother, then he caught the word _shhhh_ written in cursive letter on her wrist—"Wait! Is that a tattoo?" followed with a fumble between them—to find that it was written in pen—now smudged—and she was frozen under him.

He had been watching a lot of movies and never really understood the concept of romance. _A boy and a girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._

That juvenile part of him had lost somewhere between the party and the apartment.

Watching is one thing. Experiencing is another matter entirely.

.

.

.

Had three months of fling and due dilligence, now she caught onto him. He could _feel_ that she was ashamed, that she had accidentally given a part of her away, that she could never bring him to her family...

"You know I can't change my family," he blurted out. His heart was racing.

 _Who said he wanted the same things as his father? Who decided that he, too, needed to be punished for his father's sin?_

She didn't argue.

Maybe she just didn't care.

 _Fuck it. He's out._

 **Losers weepers**

"Fuck, Eren. I knew this was coming." There was a resigned note in Zeke's voice. "If I told you not to go near the fire, you'd do the other way."

Zeke had just beaten him to a pulp. His nineteen years old self somehow made it out alive with blood, fractures, and slight concussion.

The thing was, his brother had clashed with his father from time to time, yet the old man had never even once raised his hand. Now as he lying battered on the floor, the gravity of his situation finally fell upon him.

 _Someone had tracked them down to deliver a message that would change his life forever._

"Anymore bastard child I should know of?" Zeke's icy tone penetrated his thought.

He glared intensely in reply. Not necessarily to Zeke. But more to himself—he had the sense of something not being right and ignored it— _and her_.

Zeke strode away, blood dripping from his fist but otherwise composed.

"His name's Erwin Smith. The coffee shop's address is in the paper. Meet him tomorrow morning at 8."

 **After party**

"Are you okay?"

Eren nodded curtly and sat, trying not to wince despite his protesting joints. To hide his battered face, he pulled up his hoodie. The man—Erwin Smith—stared at him in a way that almost suggested pity.

"What happened to you?"

"I fell down."

"...I see."

"What about _her_?" he cut to the chase.

"Historia is well." Erwin took out a piece of paper from his bag, then put it on the table. "You should visit at night. Look for Dr. Hange Zoe. She'll take you to her."

They didn't say much else after that. Erwin excused himself to attend work matter, leaving Eren to blink tiredly on the table.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The whole floor was booked under a pseudo name. The hospital made sure only limited staff and family member had access to Historia. Her family was all about privacy, typical old money.

He had followed Erwin's suggestion. Beside him was Hange Zoe, swiping a card before pressing the floor number.

"You're Historia's prince, eh?" She was measuring him under the glasses. "Just exactly as I've imagined."

"What does that mean?"

"I always knew she'd go for tall, dark, and handsome," she teased. "Her parents have no idea though. They don't even have a suspect. With Historia's non-existent dating record, it might as well be an immaculate conception."

The elevator had stopped. Hange held the door open for him.

"But we know that's not true. Otherwise, you won't be here."

 **A path to exile**

He stepped in, looking uncomfortable.

She gave him a confused look because he looked like a fucking mess.

"Why—You just suddenly disappeared I thought..."

"I don't need to tell you everything. It's not like you tell me anything-"

A pillow hit him straight in the chest.

"You've accomplished so much in short time," she said blankly. "Is it in your nature to be annoying?"

She obviously had been having the worst two months of her life—being persecuted by her own family on top of the pregnancy stress—to turn her into a cynic.

"I'm waiting here like a dog," she muttered darkly. "What the hell are you doing?"

The room was filled with white noises for a moment. He could feel them judging him for what he was about to say.

"I'm going away... I don't know when I'll be back..."

She had mentally steeled herself for this moment, but nothing could stop the little girl inside her to stomp her foot angrily.

"Do you have any idea..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "What does a nineteen years old know about raising a kid?"

"I don't know." He suddenly looked jaded. "It's not going to be simple for sure..."

"You're so unfair..."

"I'm sorry," he said formally, taking her hand in his. She attempted to wrench her hand away, but he tightened his grip. When her struggling had stopped, she could feel the hand that covered hers was shaking with tremor.

Eren, as tough as he was, had a hard time on his own. What with his family's circumstances and now _this_. Sometimes she forgot that he was hurting too...

"I don't forget that this is my child too... But it won't be fair for this child—or you—to live on exile because of me."

No matter how much it broke her, she had finally understood their summer fling was not about either of them. Their world was too far apart. It would be asking too much to be together...

"It's alright, Eren," she decided, pulling back her hand. "I'm okay..."

" _Don't you see, Historia," Erwin said softly. "You've gotten that unbreakable bond you sought so hard..." His eyes lingering to her stomach. "A mother's bond to her baby is eternal."_

"...at least I wasn't alone anymore."

Despite being in the brink of tears, she faked a terrible smile.


End file.
